Fantastic Journey
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: When Usagi takes up secret training at a mysterious new Dojo, she learns more than she ever expected...Please R & R
1. Default Chapter

Hello Minna, Here is another of my muse's ideas. I hope you enjoy it. Please R & R and let me know what you think.

A.N. - 'Denotes People's Thoughts' I hope you all enjoy this. It is based loosely off something completely off the wall. If anyone can see the connection and guess correctly, I will give them a cookie. :)

Remember I do not nor have I ever had any right to any of this...It is all just for the love of the show. Anyway on to the fun...

* * *

Fantastic Journey 

Chapter One - Pink Flier and the Ryu Dojo

Usagi found the flier in her bag after school. She had just sat down her bag on her bedroom floor when a piece of bright pink paper caught her attention. Bending over slowly she picked it up, staring in surprise.

'Where did this come from?' Turning it over she read slowly wondering how it came to be in her bag.

_**Want to learn to better your self-defense skills?**_

_**I am your perfect teacher.**_

_**Please come to Ryu Dojo.**_

_**Classes are free for new students.**_

Usagi thought for a moment pondering fate. 'Wouldn't the girls be surprised if I was better, if I could hold my own? They would be proud of me.' She smiled deciding to check it out. Changing out of her uniform, she slipped into shorts and a tee shirt and threw on her shoes.

Following the directions on the flier she arrived rather quickly; surprisingly it was not far from her house. Just a plain building looking like it held nothing more than offices. She walked hesitantly up to the door and pulled it open.

Fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling, looking strangely like her school gymnasium, lighted the room. There were mats on the floor and a bar ran along one wall. The far wall was mirrors making the room appear twice its size. She slipped off her shoes and stood taking it all in before speaking.

"Hello is anybody around, is this Ryu Dojo? I found your flier and I have come to take lessons." She waited listening expectantly as her voice echoed around the empty room. Seconds, which seemed like minutes went by draped in complete silence until a door in the far left corner slowly opened.

A gentleman wearing black clothing slowly strolled out taking his time in answering her. A chill snaked up her spine in warning but she smiled choosing to ignore the warning. She could feel his eyes taking her measure and she stood straight trying to hide her insecurity.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle, and welcome to the Ryu Dojo. May I ask how you learned about my Dojo?"

"Eto...I found a flier in my bag." She let her words die away cringing realizing how strange that might sound.

"Ah, the pink flier I presume?" At her excited nod he continued. "Yes I take it you are here to learn about self defense then?" Her nod caught his attention and he smiled to himself.

'It has to be, I knew she was the one. Just look at her pure shine.' He stopped talking and took a moment to study his new student thoughtfully. She was as beautiful as he had heard and that took him by surprise. 'They are never as good as the legends paint them.'

Usagi took his silence as an okay to study him. Draped in black from head to toe he wore a black facemask. Reminding her of Zorro, she smiled to think of such a romantic example. His green eyes were piercing and she almost shook with nervousness. Noticing that he was no longer studying her she relaxed visibly.

He smiled to set her nerves at ease. "You may call me Ninja or Sensei. I carry several names but those are the ones that suit. Now before your first lesson I need to know what you know. How well can you defend yourself?"

Usagi's mind slowed greatly as she scrambled to find a suitable answer. 'I cannot tell him I am Sailor Moon so what do I say?'

"Uh well I know a little bit. Um...my dad made me learn a little bit just in case...you know." She ducked her head in embarrassment. She hoped he would believe her tale. She glanced up through her eyelashes to see him pondering her words. 'Please please, don't question it.'

Etienne could see right through her story but chose to let her think he believed her. Giving her a steady calm look, he nodded.

"Okay let's see what you have learned so far." He strolled to the center of the mat and motioned for her to join him. She walked hesitantly forward, head up, to meet her new teacher.

"Now at first I won't come at you, full strength until I gauge what you have learned." He came at her as though to grab her and she easily avoided his move. They danced around in what appeared to be a strange dance, which were actually several attacks and several parries. When they were both panting heavily, he finally called a halt to the test.

'Wow she knows more than she lets on. She has to be the one I am searching for.' "Very good, it seems your last sensei trained you well." He bowed in traditional style and waited expectantly for her to repeat the gesture.

She was leaned forward with her hands balanced on her thighs when she saw him bow. Thinking about good manners, she straightened up and bowed properly. Blowing her bangs up off her forehead, she chewed her lip nervously waiting to see what he might do next.

"I will take you on as a student." He gave her a satisfying nod before continuing. "I have a few rules though that you must obey. First, you must tell no one that I am training you. I do not want several students at this time, is that understood?" He gave her a serious demanding look hoping to inspire fear in her.

Usagi saw his look and shivered as goose bumps traveled over her flesh. His reasoning made sense and so she nodded slowly waiting for more.

"Secondly you must trust me, if there is no trust between student and teacher then you will never learn." He waited watching as she nodded.

"Last but not least, you must follow the directions I give you without questioning anything." He waited to see if she would agree. She studied him for a moment and then nodded agreeably.

"All right, I will be back. I must grab what I need for your first lesson." He strolled into the backroom and disappeared.

She took a deep breath and relaxed for the first time in several minutes. Letting her thoughts wander she wondered about this strange man. He seemed nice enough and he definitely was good looking. His commanding presence set her nerves to dancing but she did not question that. She startled when she heard him struggling through the door.

Her eyes grew round as she watched him pull out a chest high, narrow, balance beam. He pulled it out to the center and motioned her forward.

"First we are going to focus on balance. You seemed a little off balance earlier so we need to change that. Close your eyes." His tone brooked no argument and she immediately obeyed. Waiting for the unexpected she nearly jumped when she felt his fingers feather over her face.

"Now the most important thing to remember is that if you are not balanced inside, you cannot balance outside." His fingers danced over her face as though he was committing it to memory. It invoked odd tender feelings in her.

"Are you ready?" He grasped her hand and continued. "Now keep your eyes closed. No peeking!" He led her to the balance beam and set her hands upon it.

"Now climb up but do not open your eyes. I want you to feel your way onto it." She could feel him watching her as she tried to get up on to it. It was more difficult than it seemed with her eyes closed. The first time she fell with a loud oomph. The second time she was almost up when she overbalanced tumbling off the other side.

With a sigh of resignation, he grabbed her around the waist gently and lifted her lightly up onto it. She wavered and he reached out and grabbed her hand.

When Usagi felt his hands at her waist, her heart sped up just a bit. When the ground seemed to fall away, she almost squealed until she felt the beam under her feet. She wavered until he reached out grabbing her hand.

"Now feel it! Walk forward using your inner balance." She used her feet setting one right in front of the other. 'Heel, Toe. Heel, Toe.' She made it to the other end stopping just before stepping off the end.

"Good job...maybe you won't be as difficult a student as some. Turn around." She carefully guided her foot around and then brought the other one around, but being Usagi, she could not stop it when her foot slipped off. She felt herself falling until a pair of strong arms caught her.

Her eyes flew open startled to see green eyes gazing at her curiously. He still held her just gazing at her. Usagi felt her heart speed up at the look in his eyes even though she did not fully comprehend his look. Suddenly he looked angry.

"I did not tell you to open your eyes. You will pay for that later. Now let's try this again. Close your eyes again." He set her back up on the balance beam and commanded her to walk. She did it again this time more careful of where she sat her feet. Finally, he spoke again.

"Okay with each step I want you to dip your foot until your ankle is level with the top. Left and then right as you bring each foot forward I want you to dip it."

Usagi slowly dipped each foot and made her way slowly across the balance beam. She tried hard to relax and it became easier.

"Now you may open your eyes and jump down." She followed his commands and landed lightly beside him. He gazed around the room in thought before speaking again.

"You disobeyed me and that is strictly prohibited. I want fifty push ups before you can go for today." She immediately dropped and began dropping and rising as he counted. By twenty-five, she was struggling and by forty, her arms were shaking badly and she was barely able to continue. Usagi held her tears in and pushed herself to do the last ten. Upon finishing the last one she dropped to the floor and let her arms relax. After a moment, she realized that she did not want him to view her as weak. Jumping up quickly she pulled herself together and bowed.

He watched hiding his amusement. 'She will, I think, be one to push herself to continually get better. He smiled benignly and waved her on her way with a final warning.

"I expect you here tomorrow at the same time and remember do not tell anyone." She nodded once and strolled over to her shoes, putting them on she slipped out into the cool afternoon air. Once outside away from those piercing eyes she slumped against the wall letting her weariness show. Pondering whether to visit the Crown Arcade, she decided against it.

'I could not explain being this tired and everyone would wonder. I do not need that right now.' Instead, she slowly straightened up and slowly made her way home.

* * *

A couple of hours later the phone rang. Running from the bathroom, she made it just in time to answer. 

"Moshi moshi?" she waited expectantly.

"Usagi-chan...You were supposed to be at my place this afternoon! What is your excuse this time? Did you fall asleep?" Rei sounded angry and Usagi scrambled to find a suitable answer.

"Oh sorry my mom went crazy because of a test score I received and locked me in until I studied. I am sorry, can you forgive me?" The line was quiet for a moment and she knew Rei was thinking.

"Okay well just this once but don't let it happen again. I will let you study then, bye." Rei quickly hung up and Usagi was surprised that she had not yelled more. She had just hung the phone up when it rang a second time.

"That was quick, are you mad?" She prayed Rei had not changed her mind and decided to yell.

"Usako, why would I be mad?" Mamo-chan teased her laughing softly. She blushed and stuttered.

"Oh Mamo-chan, I thought you were Rei. I just spoke with her before you called." She giggled at her own mistake imagining his face.

"I waited for you at the Crown, what happened?" He sounded so bummed that quilt ate at her for lying but in the end, the surprise would be worth it.

"Oh sorry my mom went crazy because of a test score I received and locked me in until I studied my math. I am sorry, can you forgive me?" She waited to see if he believed her small white lie.

"Sweetheart you know I can. Do you need help studying? If you do need tutoring, just let me know." He sounded so caring that it hurt to lie but she did not want to spoil her surprise.

"Nah I think I have got it now, but thank you for offering. Well it is time for bed." She sighed wishing there were more hours in each day.

"Usako you know I love you. I will see you tomorrow." She smiled sadly listening to his voice.

"I love you too Mamo-chan Bye." She hung up the phone and fell across her bed. Being exhausted sleep came quickly.

* * *

In another part of town in a dank dark building, a leader spoke to his minions. He commanded their utter respect through fear and manipulation. He stood before them speaking in quiet tones. 

"It will be time soon my friends, but first you must let me prepare everything perfectly. I am currently setting all of our traps and baiting them just as we planned." He grinned at the group and the evil look upon his face had them excited. He had made many promises and they knew he was capable of keeping them.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 1. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please R & R and let me know what you think. 


	2. Varied Realizations

Hello Minna, Here is Chapter 2 of Fantastic Journey. Please R & R and let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy it.

A.N. - 'Denotes People's Thoughts'

To the reviewers I have had.

Cardcaptoreternity - Thank You I will, faerex - I think so too, I am glad you are enjoying it, Jumpin'-jo - I'll never tell...You will have to enjoy the mystery :), Cherrybunny - Thank you, Crescendo - I hope this is speedy enough..., Serenity-hime - Thank you, Jamesstutz - Thank you,

You all know by now that I do not own any of this if I did there never would have been a crappy live action! (Sorry, no offense to anyone that liked it) Anyway, on to the good stuff...

* * *

Fantastic Journey

Chapter 2 - Varied Realizations

The next day after school, she hurried to the dojo just barely making it on time. Opening the door she walked in nervously wondering what today's lesson would be. The room was once more empty and she slipped off her shoes preparing to call out. At that moment, the door opened and he walked in.

He was wearing the same silk black pants but today his shirt was white. She could see his blonde hair slicked back into a ponytail. Her eyes snapped back to his face to find him regarding her with an amused look that spoke volumes. She blushed to be caught staring and ducked her head.

"You are punctual and that is a good thing. Now for today's lesson I have question for you. How would you defend yourself if you could not see?

"I have never thought about that." She answered him honestly; surprised by his question, thanking kami that he did not mention her bad manners. He motioned her to the center of the mat and pulled a black handkerchief out of his pocket.

"I am going to blindfold you for today's lesson." He moved to stand behind her as he folded the silk square into a blindfold. It unnerved her when he set the soft material over her eyes. She could feel his breath tickling the top of her head as he deftly tied it at the back of her head.

"Can you see anything?" He waved his hand in front of her face as a test as he spoke.

"No, I can't." Her voice quivered as a faint blush stained her cheeks. He smiled in satisfaction knowing she was outside her comfort zone.

"Now I want you to listen for a moment and tell me what you hear." She listened to the sounds in the room for a moment before speaking.

"I hear the hum of the lights." She listened closely for more sounds but could not hear anything else.

"Try harder, focus." The harsh tone of his voice surprised her. She suddenly realized she could hear his breathing. The moment he moved, she could hear the fabric of his clothes as it moved.

"I hear you breathing and you are moving." She waited to see what his next move would be.

"Very good, you seem to be a fast learner. Now I want you to find me. I won't move for the moment, but use your ears to locate me." She listened closely to his voice until she had a general idea where he stood in relation to her. She walked forward and stumbled into a muscled chest. Not being able to see she could not regain her balance and was surprised when strong arms wrapped around her waist holding her steady.

Her heartbeat sped up and she did not quite know what to make of it.

"Now that I have you what are you going to do?" His warm breath tickled her ear sending shivers up her spine. His hand, pressed against the small of her back, nearly took her breath. She tried to think quickly.

'What do I do? What do I do? Why do I feel this way? What do I do?' Usagi remembered seeing something before that might work. She immediately went limp in his arms and collapsed.

He was not ready for that and that was all it took for her to slip loose and tuck and roll away. She stood up as best as possible and trained her ears. She could hear his breathing a few feet away slowly approaching. At the very last moment she thought possible she dodged to the right. Hearing his gasp of surprise, she smiled.

He stopped visibly shocked. 'She is definitely better than I thought.' Holding completely still, he thought about his next move. 'What else can I do to throw her off guard?' When an idea hit him, he moved slowly off to her left.

She could hear him moving again; he was trying to sneak up on her to her left. She waited until the very last moment before ducking to the right. She let out a squawk of surprise when she found herself snug against a strong chest and two bands of steel wrapped around her.

His hands brushed the undersides of her breasts and she shivered. His warm breath tickled her ear as he spoke.

"You weren't paying attention. You must focus more on what I am doing. Otherwise that old trick will catch you unaware every time." Leaving her shaken and breathless he moved away continuing with her training.

She listened intently trying to locate him. He was sneaking up on her right side this time. Rather than move, she listened until she heard him dart back to the left.

'Ah so that is his trick.' She waited until the very last moment and darted to the right.

"Very good, now you are focusing. Stay still I am going to get the balance beam again." She listened as his footstep wandered away and she heard the door open. Relaxing a bit she stood quietly lost in thought. The feelings that assailed her were strangely confusing. Seconds ticked by until she heard him struggling with something heavy.

She heard him approach and it skittered over her nerves. When a warm hand clasped hers, she sucked in a breath. He led her to the balance beam and set her hands on it.

"You know what to do." He waited as she slowly climbed up on it and stood. Usagi began walking the length of it dipping each foot. When she reached the end of the beam, he spoke.

"Now I want you to listen again." She could hear him climbing up on the beam then the sound stopped. She was surprised when warm fingers feathered over her face.

'How did he do that?' Her breath quickened and she wondered what he going to do. When the fingers wandered around the back of her head, she blinked as the bright lights hurt her eyes. Once her eyes adjusted, she found him standing directly in front of her on the beam.

"Now on to something harder, I want you to defend yourself up here." Throwing him a surprised glance, she wondered how to do that.

When his first hit connected, she wobbled a bit trying to suck in air. He had caught her solar plexus flat handed and knocked the air out of her. Straightening up she watched for his second move.

"Don't watch me! Watch my eyes. They will always give away an attackers next move." He tried to trick her but she caught him when she blocked his next move.

"Jump down it is time for something more." He tugged the beam out of the way and moved to the center of the mat motioning for her to follow. "Now what do you know about hand to hand combat?"

"Well a little...I am not sure." Thinking about it she realized she didn't know much. 'I have never really battled hand to hand. Sailor Moon always uses her tiara or the Ginzuishou.' Her eyes widened in surprise and she blinked.

He watched the play of emotions on her face. She was constantly able to surprise him, which not many people were capable of doing. When he witnessed the fear and doubt flash across her features he hid his smile.

"In order for this to work, I will be coming at you full force. If I don't you will not be prepared for what a true attacker might do."

Her eyes widened and he could see her fear intensify. His hand moved so quickly she never saw it coming and ended up on the floor dry heaving.

"Get up!" He sounded angry and she hurriedly staggered to her feet. His next punch caught her shoulder but she remained standing. Shaking it off she tried to focus and block his next attack.

Before she knew what happened she was lying on her back gasping for air. He had swept her feet out from under her and with help from his hand, the force had knocked the air out of her.

"Are you wasting my time? I thought you were better than this." He gave her a fierce look and grabbed her arm pulling her up to a standing position. "You have not been trying. What do you think you are doing?"

With two simple moves, he had her pinned against him unable to move. "Is this what you want to happen?" He increased the pressure just a bit before continuing. "You see how easily it would be for me to do whatever I want to you."

He ran his free hand up from her stomach where it had rested wreaking havoc. As it started wandering upwards, her breath stopped completely, his fingers burning a trail over her skin as they went.

Rather than being frightened, Usagi found herself ensnared by his touch. The heat of him behind her and her own helplessness combined with his hand had her head spinning.

He mistook her loss of breath for fear and suddenly let go. Glancing at her face, he was surprised to see a look of yearning on her features and a faint blush staining her cheeks. His eyes widened for just a second.

'So the little innocent is intrigued...hmm I wonder how far I could go? I never considered this aspect of the situation.'

Usagi chewed her lip nervously watching him. He seemed to be lost in thought. 'I hope I did not anger him somehow.' She watched as he visibly relaxed and then smiled.

"You have done well but your hand to hand skills need work. I will see you again tomorrow." He dismissed her with a wave. Usagi walked over and put her shoes on. Slipping out the door, at the last minute she glanced back just once to see him watching her.

* * *

Hours later Usagi soaked in the bathtub trying to ease the pain of bruising and sore muscles. She thought about her reactions earlier and scolded herself again. 'Why would he be interested in me? I know it is just my imagination besides I have Mamo-chan,' with that thought a faint blush spread over her and she realized that Mamoru had never invoked such odd feelings in her. Climbing out of the bath, she dried off and slipped into her pajamas before crawling into bed.

* * *

_She was standing in the cool night air dressed in white lace. The night shrouded in a wispy fog and a haunting tune floated on the air. She glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings trying to make sense of where she was._

_"Good evening Mademoiselle, welcome to my world." With a sweeping bow, her teacher stepped out of the fog. She could see that he wore a long silk cape along with his usual dojo clothing and his mask. His gaze traveled over her dress devouring her and it sent shivers up her spine._

_"Good evening." Her voice surprised her slipping out quietly musical in the cool night air._

_"Would you honor me with a dance Mademoiselle?" He held out his arm and she could not resist. His presence commanded her in unknown ways. She reached out and took his arm while smiling up at him._

_He led her to a dance floor filled with other couples swirling around the room. She felt almost slightly drunk as all the sensations swirled around her, the colors of people blending slowly with everything else. She stepped into his arms, he set one hand at her waist, and the other clasped her hand._

_They began to twirl around the room slowly in time to the music. She glanced up at him to see his green eyes watching her passionately. A small blush stole across her face as she stared at his mouth. His lips were firm and unyielding yet seemed full and pouty. _

_She could imagine him leaning forward to capture her lips in a kiss. It would be warm and soft. She smiled at her own thoughts and her blush deepened just a bit._

_He could see the expression on her face and knew exactly what she was thinking. Pulling her closer he melded their bodies without ever missing a beat. He leaned forward and let his warm breath tickle her ear._

_"I know exactly what you want." Her gaze jumped to his face to see mild amusement there, "Soon enough ma petite Cherie Amour, soon enough." Out of nowhere, a distant sound distorted the music._

_'What is that sound? I should know it.' She suddenly realized they were no longer twirling around the room. He looked distracted staring off into the distance. The noise was back a bit louder this time. _

_He glanced down at her one last time. "I must go Cherie but remember parting is such sweet sorrow." He stepped away and began fading off into the distance._

_"No don't go...don't leave... please come back." She felt tears running down her cheeks and wondered at herself.

* * *

_

Beep...beep...beep...beep. Suddenly Usagi sat up in bed shaking off the remnants of the dream. Reaching over to the table, she realized her communicator was beeping madly. Grabbing it, she flipped it open. Minako looked back at her.

"Sailor Moon we need you in the park now. We have a new enemy. Please come quickly." Usagi nodded in agreement and threw her clothes on. Grabbing her henshin, she climbed out of her window and shimmied down the tree. Hitting the ground running, she went three blocks over before transforming.

As soon as she was finished, she made her way to the park. Hearing the battle before she ever arrived she was surprised when she finally found them.

The new enemy appeared to be a male human. He was of average height and had pale skin and dark hair. He had a very arrogant air about him.

"You little girls have no chance. When our leader rules Japan, you will regret ever trying to prevent us from taking over." He laughed before throwing an attack. The four girls quickly darted out of harms way.

"You speak words filled with fear and hate and in the name of the moon I will punish you!" Sailor Moon spoke the words as she jumped lightly to land in front of her friends.

"Oh no sailor moon I am scared now. Try again sweetheart, you don't scare me." He laughed throwing another attack. Remembering what Sensei had said, her timing was much better as she dodged out of the way. It was not lost on the rest of the senshi.

Pulling out the ginzuishou, she readied for an attack. Moving through her routine she called out each word until it was complete, "Moon...Spiral...Heart...Attack! As the energy left the ginzuishou, their enemy's face finally showed fear for the first time.

He tried to dodge it but was not quick enough. He screamed in agony as the attack hit and then began turning into fine sand and disappearing with a small breeze.

"Did you get any information out of him?" Usagi looked at the four girls and was surprised to see their gazes all curiously locked on her paying no attention to her question.

"So how did you do that?" Rei asked with the most obvious interest.

"Do what?" Usagi looked puzzled and tried to understand Rei's question.

"Come on Usagi, you dodged his attack like a pro. We all saw you. How did you do it?" Everybody nodded at Rei's questions. They were all curious just too unsure to ask.

"Um..." Usagi thought quickly. 'What do I say? What do I say? I don't want to blow this.' "It must have been luck..." She shrugged helplessly and ducked her head. Again, she felt bad for lying but still thought it would make a nice surprise.

Glancing up she could see the doubt in Rei-Chan's eyes and the questions in everyone else's. 'Guys I am sorry but it will be a good surprise when I really need it.' "Well guys I need sleep so I will see you all tomorrow."

With a final wave, she hurried away and headed home not wanting to arouse any more of her friends' suspicions.

* * *

In another part of town in the same dank building, he understood the loss of his subordinate. 'Well my friend, you underestimated her power. Trust me I will not be so foolish. They will all pay but she will pay the highest price of all.' "Have no fear, Retribution will be mine!"

When he began to laugh maniacally, everyone present shivered...

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 2. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please R & R and let me know what you think. 


	3. Confusion

Hello Minna, Here is Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. Please R & R and let me know what you think...

Author's Notes - 'Denotes People's Thoughts' To my wonderful reviewers - You guys really make my day.

Cardcaptoreternity - Cherie means love or darling...Thank You, Crescendo - I am glad you are enjoying it. I would like a teacher like that too, Starangel07 - Here you go, Santi - Here is more I hope you enjoy it. Faerex - I am glad you are enjoying it, Poisonmoon - How do you know that? Have the characters been in this situation before?

Anyway on to the good stuff...

* * *

Fantastic Journey

Chapter 3 - Confusion

Usagi stumbled out of bed half-asleep the following morning. Throwing her uniform on, she hastily grabbed her bag and lunch before racing out the door. She was nearing the school when she ran straight into a muscled chest.

"Good morning Usako." Mamoru caught her before she tumbled to the ground. She smiled to hear his voice.

"Mamo-chan," She snuggled closer to him trying to banish thoughts of someone else in a dream world farther away.

"Usako is everything all right?" He could sense her strange mood and wondered at the cause. She ducked her head as a faint blush stole across her cheeks

"I...have just missed you, that is all. We have all been so busy..." She let her words trail off as guilt swamped her.

Her mind whispered insidious words. 'How can you lie to him like that when you are dreaming of another man kissing you?' She tried to deny it and ease her conscience. 'That is simply not true. I cannot control my dreams anyway.' The voice in her mind was cruel and uncaring. 'So you are using Mamo-chan to try and dampen your desire for another man!'

Mamoru glanced down at Usagi to see guilt creep across her features. He wondered at it but at that moment, she pulled him even closer.

"I love you Mamo-chan, but I really gotta go...bye." She slipped from his arms and took off at a dead run. He watched her disappear off towards her school as he pondered what had just happened.

* * *

The day passed slowly for Usagi; she banished her guilt and tried to get through the day. When the bell finally rang, she hurried home to change.

Arriving in her bedroom, glancing around, the words from earlier danced through her head. She pondered not going, even telling Mamoru, but only for a moment, before the magic called to her again. She pushed the words from her mind and banished all thoughts of telling Mamoru.

Usagi changed quickly and hurried for the dojo, all thoughts of Mamoru left in her room.

Etienne waited patiently for his pupil to arrive. He had no idea what lesson he would teach her today. Anger and need mixed with desire coiled in his lithe form. He wore his usual black silk clothing with his mask; liking the air of mystery, it created, protecting him.

Bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet, he tried to dispel his sense of excitement. 'I should not be excited.' He could feel it coursing through him like electricity. 'I am not even going to think about why.' He put those thoughts aside not wanting to examine them too closely.

The door opened, announcing the arrival of Usagi, interrupting his musings. He bit back a smile not wanting to give anything away. He could sense her excitement it radiated off her in waves.

Usagi opened the door to the dojo her excitement showing. She saw Sensei standing in the center of the room waiting for her. With an almost angry air, he stood stiff holding himself still. His blonde hair, loose today rather than pulled back as it had been before, surprised her with gold highlights and the way it hung almost to his shoulders.

She paused inside the door, staring at him in surprise. Her first thoughts were of a predator stalking its prey. A shiver slipped up her spine; shaking it off she did not want to appear frightened. Slipping off her shoes, she straightened her spine and walked towards him.

"Your hand to hand skills are severely lacking so today we are going to focus on learning the basics." He motioned her to the center of the mat.

"Now first things first, turn your body to the side. You make less of a target that way." He grabbed her by the shoulders and adjusted her properly. When his warm hands landed on her shoulders memories of her dream surfaced.

She glanced up at him as a faint blush stole across her features. He grabbed her hand and held it up in front of her.

"Now always keep your hand up so you can block anything I send your way." His first jab landed just beneath her arm. "You are not focusing! Remember to watch my eyes."

She watched for his next move and blocked it when it came in low. When she blocked his third move, he finally smiled.

"That is better you are starting to pay attention ma petite." Etienne used the name without thinking but Usagi felt a chill pass over her as the name from her dream passed his lips. Her eyes jumped to his face, to find him lost in thought before he continued.

"Now I want to teach you something that will help you if someone ever attacks you from behind." He turned his back on her as he spoke.

"I am going to show you first and then you are going to do it. I want you to approach me from behind and set your hand on my shoulder." She did as he commanded and walked up behind him setting her hand on his shoulder as though to catch his attention.

She found herself seconds later, flat on her back with him standing over her. He reached down clasped her hand and hauled her back up.

"You can now do that to me." He smiled at the stunned expression on her face. "Yes it works that well. Did you pay attention to how I did that?"

She nodded hoping she would have the strength to manage it. He watched as doubt filled her features and his conscience pricked him for just a moment.

"It is not about strength ma petite but rather the element of surprise. Now it is your turn." He turned her away from him and began to walk her through the move.

"When you feel my hand on your shoulder I want you to reach up and grab my wrist while bending forward. Use your hip to help throw me around and over you. Are you ready to try it?" He watched as she nodded.

"Yeah let's do it." Her voice quivered and she hoped he assumed it was what they were doing not the use of her pet name. He set his hand on her shoulder and she immediately grabbed his wrist, bending forward and using her hip to help with his weight.

Etienne found himself flat on his back. She had successfully managed it. He quickly picked himself up and brushed off his clothes.

"Good job," he did not want to praise her too much because he knew that a giant ego and being over confident might get her killed in a real confrontation.

"In Zen Buddhism there is a strong belief in meditation. So that is what I feel you need now. With meditation, you reach a different level of conscientious awareness and with training you can learn to withstand pain, fatigue, or anything." He nearly rubbed his hands in glee; this would be the real test.

She glanced at him with surprise to see that he was serious. Taking a deep breath, she tried to prepare for whatever he threw her way. He motioned her to the center of the mat and knelt signaling for her to follow suit.

"Now stretch out on your back and close your eyes, I want you to breathe slowly in and out and clear your mind." He watched her as she changed positions, closed her eyes and began breathing slowly.

"Listen to my voice and focus on it. I want a blank black void, breathe in breathe out, clear away everything. Feel your self relaxing...breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out." He reached over and felt her wrist to see if her pulse had slowed.

Usagi's heart raced when his warm hand grasped her wrist. She lay motionless trying to steady her breathing.

"You are not focusing." Leaving his hand there, he continued monitoring her breathing. She almost startled to hear the anger in his voice.

"Breathe slower, you must lengthen each breath. Slowly draw air in and then gently blow it out." He noticed she was finally listening and she was slowly starting to relax.

She could feel herself slowly relaxing, the tension draining from all of her muscles. She listened to his voice, as it became the only sound lulling her into a soft warm place.

"Focus only on my voice, now let your self go deeper. Give in to what your mind wants. Deeper yet, let yourself find your center.

Usagi found herself floating in a warm sea of light. Nothing mattered but the voice she listened to guiding her.

"I want you to answer a question for me. Can you do that?" He glanced over to see her nod softly.

"Are you relaxed?" He waited for her to answer.

"Yes." Her voice came out soft and dreamy as though she was asleep.

"Tell me ma petite, what do you desire most?" He watched her as his excitement built.

"Love", her answer surprised him. He smiled and continued with his questioning.

"Aren't you loved?" He held his breath to hear her answer.

"Not for myself, I am loved for who I have been and what I am," her answer was not what he expected. He thought for a moment on how to word his next question.

"Ma petite, tell me of your dreams. What do you dream of?"

"Dancing with you, and waiting for your kiss", His eyes flew to her face in surprise.

"Very good, soon enough, ma petite, now it is time for you to come back slowly. Feel yourself rising through the layers of sleep. You will not remember this but you will feel completely refreshed. Now feel your self wake." He watched as her eyes slowly opened and she sat up.

"How do you feel?" He glanced at her in concern. She smiled and stretched before answering him.

"I feel refreshed. Did I fall asleep?" She yawned and then quickly covered it and ducked her head.

"No you didn't, you just became very relaxed. What do you remember?" He glanced at her curiously.

"Nothing really just relaxing", she stretched again as she spoke. He smiled innocently and waved her away.

"You may go for today. I will see you tomorrow." He watched as she stood and wandered over and put on her shoes. Slipping out the door into the sunshine she never glanced back to see the wistful expression on his face.

Etienne thought about her as he watched her disappear. 'Sympathy is not allowed. I cannot relate to her, I cannot...okay so maybe I can.'

"No one loves me either ma petite." His voice echoed around the empty room, taunting him with the cold hard truth as a tear ran down his cheek. With a sad smile, he let his emotions get away from him. "Damn it!" He walked over to the mirror and all he could see was the ugliness that he had become.

He lifted his hand and shattered the mirror. Watching the blood drip from the slice in his knuckles he fought the pain and banished it back to the thing he called a heart. His cold hard psyche back in place, Etienne put everything away and killed the lights. 'I can have someone fix the mirror later.' Locking the door, he made his way to his true home.

* * *

Usagi had only been home a couple of hours when her communicator beeped. She answered it immediately and smiled to see Sailor Mercury.

"Sailor Moon We are outside of Tokyo Memorial. Please come quick. This one is stronger than last nights and he seems more dangerous." Mercury watched her nod and then disappeared. Usagi grabbed her henshin and ran out the front door.

"Bye Mom I am going to study with Rei. I will be back a little later." She listened for a reply as she hit the porch.

"Okay dear be back before too late. I don't want your dad mad." Her mom's voice floated from the kitchen where Usagi knew she was fixing dinner.

"Okay", she yelled to let her mom know she had heard and then hurried towards the hospital. A few blocks before reaching that area of town, she found an alley and transformed.

Arriving at the hospital, she found her four friends and Tuxedo Kamen hard at work. The newest enemy also looked to be human. He was standing on the roof of an ambulance laughing at her friends.

"You girls just don't give up. What's it going to take, all of you being killed before you realize how serious we are?"

"A hospital is a place for healing and hope, not tragedy and threats; in the name of the moon I shall punish you!" She landed lightly on the edge of the ambulance just several feet from where he stood.

"Ah the famous Sailor Moon has arrived. Better late than never I guess. I owe you for Jonquil's death don't I?" He threw a blast her way and she barely dodged it landing in a heap near the girls.

"Itai itai...that hurt," she grimaced and then grinned at the girls as she stood. Tuxedo Kamen watched as the enemy prepared to throw another attack at her.

Flipping a rose from his wrist, the enemy found himself stunned by a whizzing slice to his cheek. In his anger he threw out several smaller attacks at once distracting everyone so that he could slip away unnoticed. Sailor Moon was just preparing to attack as one of the enemies hits glanced off her.

She cried out in surprise as it sizzled through her. She did not feel any pain just a very odd tingling. Dropping to her knees, she tried to stop everything from spinning around her. As she started to collapse further, Tuxedo Kamen caught her.

"Mamo-chan help me," The last thing she glimpsed was the worried look in his eyes as he held her before darkness took her sight.

No one noticed the stranger standing just a few feet away. They never saw the look on his face as he glimpsed Sailor Moon's face as she collapsed. When he hurried off no one saw the look of pain and betrayal in his eyes.

The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen carried her to the shrine. It was the closest and safest. Everyone hurriedly de-transformed except Mercury who was still scanning Sailor Moon for injuries. Mamoru laid her gently on the bed and sat beside her picking up her hand.

"It appears that she has no injuries. At least none that my computer can find. I watched as the attack hit her and it did not seem to hurt her. This makes absolutely no sense. She looked more like she was shocked."

Ami studied the handheld computer closely watching for signs. She stood over Usagi and everyone else was lounged around the room.

"Well of course she was shocked I mean weren't we all?" Minako glanced at everyone looking for agreement with her statement.

"Not shocked as in surprised I meant shocked as in electrocuted." Ami did not even look up as she spoke; worry creased her face as she studied Sailor Moon and her mini-computer.

"Oh...I see," Minako watched Sailor Moon as she thought about Ami's statement. Seconds later, everyone gasped in surprise when cerulean eyes groggily blinked open.

"What happened?" Her voice was soft and sluggish like she had been sleeping. "Where is he...is everyone all right?"

"Everyone is fine, how do you feel?" Mercury was the first one to respond to Usagi's questions.

"I feel okay, just a bit tired." She slowly sat up glancing around the room at everyone. Smiling softly she could sense all of their worry on her behalf and it warmed her heart. De-transforming she tried to be reassuring.

"I am fine just tired. Thank you for catching me." A slight blush graced her face when she glanced at Mamoru, still sitting beside her gently chafing her hand.

"Your welcome, I am just glad you are all right." He smiled tenderly just watching her. Remembering her odd behavior that morning, he studied her more closely.

"Do you need me to walk you home?" He watched for her reaction and it surprised him.

"Nah I think I can manage; besides I need to get home before my Dad so he is not mad." She stood seemingly steady and turned hugging Mamoru close.

"I love you but I really must get home." She pecked him on the cheek and waved at her friends before hurrying out the door.

Mamoru sat stunned for a moment before he finally spoke. "Have any of you noticed her acting strangely lately?"

Four girls all nodded in unison and Rei answered his question. "Yeah and I think it is time we talk about it."

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 3. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please R & R and let me know what you think. 


	4. Plots' Everywhere?

Hello again, Here is Chapter 4 of Fantastic Journey. I hope you enjoy it...please R & R and let me know what you think.

Authors Notes - 'Denotes People's Thoughts' A word for my reviewers.

A Bakers Dozen Chocolate Chip Cookies go out to CRESCENDO - You guessed it, my story is based loosely off of the Phantom of the Opera, Serenity-hime - You get a half dozen for catching it too:) Starangel07 - Thanks, Santi - ma o (my) pronoun, first person singular possessive petit 1. diminutive, little, small Thanks for reading, Maroon Heart - Thank you, Tsukiko Haneino - I am glad you are enjoying it, Jamesstutz - Thannks alot.

Now on to the good stuff...

* * *

Fantastic Journey 

Chapter 4 - Plots' Everywhere?

"It was strange this morning, her mood I mean. I sensed it immediately, she seemed distracted and then I swear I glimpsed guilt on her face, but she really has nothing to be guilty about, does she." Mamoru glanced at the girls to see if they understood what he was asking.

"I don't think so. Mamoru-kun," Rei glanced at everyone before finishing, "But she has been acting oddly though. Last night she dodged an attack like a pro and then blamed it on luck and you saw her tonight." She paused for a moment choosing her words before continuing. "She didn't act like her usual crybaby self tonight when she dodged that first attack."

Makoto listened avidly before adding her own thoughts. "Yeah and she seemed more thoughtful last night. What was the question she asked us? Did you get any information out of him? That was it."

"Of course when has Usagi ever been concerned if we have any information about the enemy? It was more a Luna type question." Minako glanced at Ami smiling. "Of course Luna has been busy with Artemis lately."

"Never say it." Rei busted out laughing as she spoke. Minako glanced at her strangely.

"Never say what?" She shrugged not understanding the funny part.

"Never say Luna is rubbing off on odango amata." Rei spit it out between peals of laughter chiming in with everyone else except Mamoru.

He coughed bringing back the serious note to their discussion. He realized the four girls had needed a tension break especially after fighting an enemy and then worrying about Usagi, but he needed them back on track.

"So what should we do? Do we ask her outright, or do we keep an eye on her for the next couple of days?" He waited to see what the girls had to say.

"Have you asked her if everything is all right?" Rei eyed him curiously waiting for an answer.

"Actually I did that this morning. She just said she had missed me because we had all been so busy." He thought back over her hurried words. That is when he had seen the guilt pass over her features.

"I say we take turns keeping an eye on her. At least until she figures it out." Mamoru blurted his thought out loud

"You know guys, sometimes..." Ami paused here not wanting to hurt anybodies feelings. "We don't give Usagi enough credit. Maybe we should confront her and just ask, because I think if she finds out about this she is going to be quite upset."

Four heads all whipped her directions with matching looks of surprise but no one could find the words to deny Ami's statement. She glanced at all of them and then spoke again.

"Well it's true you know." Ducking her head she was shocked herself to finally have spoken her thoughts. Mamoru glanced at Ami with surprise. 'She is right,' he smiled gently trying to be reassuring.

"Okay you are right, we will keep an eye on her until she figures it out and then confront her. Does everyone agree?" He looked at each of the girls and watched as they nodded except Ami who shrugged helplessly. "Good that is comforting"...

* * *

_She stood once again in the white lace gown, the cool night air kissing her warm flesh. Glancing around, Usagi recognized the now familiar misty area. She only had a second to wait before he arrived. Tenderly he picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles._

_"Ma petite cherie, I am so glad you came again. Will you do me the honor of a waltz?" He stood waiting holding himself stiff until with a small smile she nodded. She saw him visibly relax and that put her at ease._

_"I would love to." He held out his arm and Usagi reached out placing her hand on his arm as he escorted her to the dance floor. He pulled her again into his arms, placing one hand at the base of her spine the other gently clasped her other hand. _

_She smiled softly glancing up at him as they twirled around the room. With the moonlight and Japanese lanterns being their only light, her eyes were lit up like sapphires stealing his breath. _

_He sensed more than saw the need and desire in the depth of her cerulean eyes. It called to his soul like the ocean pulling him in, gently and slowly taking his will and leaving him wanting to feel it, explore it. He pulled her from the dance floor offering her his arm._

_"Would you like to stroll about ma petite Cherie," he glanced down to see her smiling up at him. He led her off the dance floor and down a few steps to a path that meandered away from the party. _

_Usagi took in her beautiful surroundings, not recognizing anything except her teacher. They strolled along the path through tall trees. With needles as carpeting, their shoes made no noise leaving the music of the night as their only companion._

_The music of the dance slowly faded along with the hum of many voices replaced by a gentle tinkling sound. Etienne watched her excitement grow as she realized what the sound was._

_"Is there water nearby?" Her eyes lit up just thinking about it. Coming around a bend in the path her exclamation of surprise made him happy._

_"Ah it's beautiful." She released his arm to sweep forward for a better view. Usagi could not believe her eyes a beautiful fountain stood in front of her. _

_A cherub stood with her small hands outstretched as the top part of the fountain poured water down over her little arms. The look of happiness the cherub seemed to possess was one of pure delight._

_Usagi could just see coins in the water from people making wishes. She wandered over to the edge where a natural bench waited. The lights in the bottom of the fountain gave everything a luminous glow._

_Etienne stood back watching her joy. She sat carefully trailing her fingers through the water. Glancing up at him, she smiled._

_"It really is just beautiful. Can I ask you a question?" She watched quietly as he nodded. "What is your real name?" He seemed to pause a moment before answering, debating whether to tell her. "It is Etienne." He smiled as he slowly approached her. Swallowing nervously she did not know what to do and ducking her head seemed like a good idea. She glanced up at him when he spoke._

_"Mademoiselle may I have the honor of this dance?" She thought for a moment and then nodded in agreement and stood up._

_He pulled her into his arms and began to twirl around the forest floor. Humming ever so softly, he created a haunting tune to keep time. Glancing down at the beauty in his arms, he found himself once more trapped by the desire in her eyes, forgetting his tune and the dancing they slowed to a stop. _

_His hand slowly moved to caress her face. The silkiness of her skin driving him to distraction, he traced his thumb over her cheek._

_"Ma petite Cherie, the things you do to me." He angled her face as his tipped down and he caught her lips in tender kiss._

_His lips were firm and gentle and he tasted of chocolate. His hand, resting on her face, slipped to the side and wandered just a bit to tangle in her hair. When he tipped her head back and deepened the kiss, she found her arms wandering up to snake around his neck so her fingers could play in his hair. She stretched up on tiptoe to bring him ever closer clinging to him. _

_He allowed his hand at her back to glide over the lace and skin to explore the feel of her. When his hand wandered around to the front and stole over her collarbone her knees went weak. _

_Pulling back just a bit, he guided her over to the bench and sat pulling her onto his lap. Deepening the kiss once more, he let his hand continue to explore the feel of her satiny skin. He let his thumb trace the swirl of her ear before his fingers slid down her throat teasing its way down to her collarbone. _

_His kisses wandered from her lips to trail a blazing heat to her jaw, and even on behind her ear. His fingers traced over the delicacy of her collarbone before feathering down to the tops of her breasts._

_Usagi could not breath much less think. So many wonderful sensations washing over her had her reaching seeking something she did not understand_

_"Etienne," it was nothing more than a sigh on her lips. She must have broken the spell for suddenly everything was fading. _

# # SCREECH # #

Usagi opened her eyes to see harsh daylight and hear her alarm going nuts. Sitting up quickly she gazed around to find herself half hanging off of her bed tangled in her comforter. A light sheen of sweat lay damp on her skin helping her pajamas to cling to her. The echoes of his hands still burned a delicious path over her skin.

Her hand wandered to her mouth, brushing over her lips, still tingling and swollen from where her dream lover had kissed her.

"Etienne" the name still fresh from the dream tumbled from her lips in a whisper. The dream had seemed so real. She could swear it was real but she knew better, looking around her room grounded by reality.

She scrubbed her hands over her face trying to erase the heated memories from her mind. Jumping up she grabbed her clean uniform and headed for the shower...

* * *

When the final bell rang, Usagi hurried out of the school to run directly into Minako who seemed to be waiting for her. 

"Usagi-chan, hi, we are all heading to the arcade for sundaes, you have to come." Minako latched onto her arm starting to drag Usagi along with her.

"Hey wait a minute. I know what you are up to but I can't I...uh...have to meet Mamo-chan." Usagi prayed Minako would believe her and not question her too much. Minako suddenly looked hurt for a moment before looking angry. Usagi glanced at her in surprise.

She did not know why Minako would be upset with her unless she knew, so she asked the only question she could. "What?"

"You are lying to me." Minako looked hurt having to admit that she knew Usagi was lying.

"Oh and how would you know that?" Usagi felt bad for lying but everything was still supposed to be a surprise. She was not ready to share it all anyway.

"Because it was Mamoru-kun's idea to get you to go to the arcade with us," Minako snapped looking angrier than Usagi had ever seen her.

"And why would Mamoru want me to go to the arcade with you guys?" Usagi was starting to get angry at the implications.

"Well because...because...we have all been so busy and...well we want to...we are...concerned about you." Immediately realizing her slip, Minako quickly covered her mouth with her hand praying Usagi missed it. She glanced up to see Usagi glaring at her.

"Oh so now everyone is "concerned about me" you have obviously all discussed this, why is that?" Usagi stood tapping her foot waiting for Minako to answer.

"Well we all thought...mainly Mamoru-kun thought that you have been acting strange." Minako sighed glad to have finally said it.

"So let me get this straight...all of you are concerned because I am acting strangely but no one thinks to ask me?" Usagi was almost yelling by this point, and Minako cringed knowing it would only get worse.

"Instead you all decide to discuss me and keep tabs on me. So whose idea was it for you all to watch over me?"

Minako ducked her head dreading this part. She mumbled as quietly as possible. "Mamoru-kun", with a small sigh she raised her eyes to peek at Usagi. She was surprised to see an unconcerned look.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I have to go. Just tell them you could not find me. I will take care of the rest of it." Minako could only stare as Usagi took off at a dead run.

She ran all the way home and changed quickly, it was not until she neared the dojo that she even spared a thought for her friends' behavior. 'How dare they? It hurts that no one even bothered to ask me, they just all assume that I am acting strange.' A lone tear trickled from her eye before she swiped it away and pulled her emotions under control.

Opening the door to the dojo, she was not surprised to find Sensei waiting for her. The balance beam stood in the center of the room. She slipped off her shoes and strolled over to where he waited.

Etienne immediately sensed her distress but did not comment on it, instead waiting for her to trust him enough to tell him. He waited patiently for a few moments waiting to see if she would talk. Finally, the silence drove him to speak.

"You are not centered today!" He left it at that giving her an opening to help break the ice. Usagi ducked her head, everything catching up to her, and her tears fell.

Etienne could see that she was upset but not talking. He approached her slowly and hesitantly reached out lifting her chin. When he saw the tears, he immediately gathered her up in a hug.

"Ah ma petite what weighs so heavily upon your heart? Please speak to me...tell me of your troubles." He ran his hand up and down her back in comfort.

"M-My...friends have been plotting behind my back. I planned a nice surprise for them and they think I am acting strange."

"Ah ma Cherie that is too sad. I am sorry that they trust you so little." She cried freely digging her fingers into his shirt letting her pain out. Etienne soothed her with words of comfort letting a smile grace his features. 'Things just keep getting better and better.' When she was finally calm, he asked her a question.

"Would you like to skip today's lesson and have a cup of soothing green tea instead?" He waited patiently as she sniffled and wiped her eyes as she thought about it. With a faint blush, she ducked her head suddenly nervous and nodded.

"Tea would be great." Her voice came out quietly and he glanced at her in surprise. She seemed to be fiddling with her clothes to hide her embarrassment.

"Have a seat and I will be right back with our tea." Etienne smiled at her reassuringly and walked to the backroom. She could hear him moving stuff around and the water running and then the sound of a microwave.

When she heard the ding, it was just a few more seconds and then he wandered out carrying two ugly coffee mugs.

"Sorry about the cups. I know they are cracked and ugly but it is all I have." He waited for the cruel comments. When none came, he glanced at her in surprise.

"No that is all right. The tea is great. You have no need to apologize." Usagi smiled softly not wanting to hurt his feelings after all of his kindness towards her. "In fact I should be thanking you for being so nice to me."

Etienne watched her unable to look away. She seemed so sad and troubled that he just wanted to offer comfort any way he could.

She blushed softly and her gaze seemed glued to the floor. 'None of it was real it was all just a dream. I have to quit thinking like that. He just sees me as a young girl.'

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 4 I hope you have enjoyed it. Please R & R and let me know what you think. As it is a holiday weekend my muse is still hard at work in Chapter 5 but I will be away from my internet connection so please do expect to see an update until late monday or early tuesday. Thanks Guys...Love to everyone- Be safe this weekened... 


	5. Appearances Can Be Deceiving

Hello Minna, Here is Chapter 5 of Fantastic Journey. I hope you enjoy it. Please R & R

Author's Notes - 'Denotes People's Thoughts'

For my reviewers -

Jamesstutz - Thanks, Cardcaptor Eternity - I think she was justified. I would be angry too, Crescendo - I am so glad you are enjoying it. Glomps you back. ;) Starangel07 - Thanks I am glad you like it, Jumping-Jo - Thanks, Red-Rose18 - Thank you I hope you enjoy it.

Anyways as usual...I do not own any of the original sailor moon characters but the plot and oc's are mine. ;)

I know I know...Hurry on to the good stuff,

* * *

Fantastic Journey 

Chapter 5 - Appearances Can Be Deceiving

Minako walked into the Arcade head down, her usually bubbly personality subdued. When she reached the table, where the other three girls sat waiting she almost fell apart.

"Where's Usagi?" Rei glanced around impatiently as though Minako might be hiding her.

"Um well, she-is-not-coming." She glanced at Ami with newfound respect. "You were right. We do not give her enough credit."

"What are you saying Minako-chan?" Makoto looked at her friend's saddened face and knew something was wrong.

"I...well...she...eto...I was trying to convince her to come and well I sorta mentioned that we...well...we were concerned. She figured the rest out quickly." Minako hung her head and waited for the lecture.

"Minako-chan it is okay. We know you didn't mean to." Rei smiled softly and placed a hand on Minako's shoulder trying to offer comfort to her guilt-ridden friend.

"Usagi ran towards her house so I came here." Minako smiled softly. "I think Mamoru-kun is going to get an earful though."

"You didn't" Ami gaped at her friend with surprise.

"I did...You know how it is...you can't lie to her. You cannot look into those eyes and lie." The rest of the girls looked at Minako knowing just how right she was. They lapsed into silence pondering what to do next.

All of their heads shot up as a voice spoke startling them from their thoughts.

"Where is Usako?" Mamoru stood looking at the girls in shock. Minako sunk low in her seat her eyes trained on her lap.

"She's not coming." She mumbled keeping her head down. The girls all glanced at her with sympathy in their eyes. Rei reached over and gently squeezed her hand.

"I sort of slipped up and she figured the rest out." Minako glanced up to see irritation in Mamoru's eyes.

"I see, well that is okay then. I guess it is time for a confrontation." He smiled at the girls with fake cheerfulness and continued. "I think everything will be all right." He did not want them to see his worry.

* * *

Usagi stared at the mat, 'none of it was real it was all just a dream. I have to quit thinking like that. He just sees me as a young girl.' She was close to humiliating herself, by speaking of it, when a yawn overtook her. Embarrassed to be caught yawning she started to cover her mouth. 

Etienne watched her surreptitiously and he almost smiled when a yawn slipped from her mouth.

Usagi blinked realizing her eyes were becoming heavy as she tried to lift a hand to cover her mouth. She felt warm and sleepy and nothing else seemed to matter. She watched as her teacher reached over and gently held her hand.

"It's all right ma petite just sleep for now. That's right let it everything go."

She tried to fight closing her eyes but sleep seemed so important. The last thing she heard was a voice from her dreams.

"Ma petite Cherie, I'll be there when you wake up." She felt his hand feather over her cheek and then she gave in to the darkness.

He caught her right before she slumped over. He checked her breathing and heart rate to see that is was normal before sighing in relief. 'Thank god I didn't go too heavy on the drug. I don't need her in a coma just deeply asleep.'

"It's all right ma petite," He spoke to the sleeping girl even though he knew she could not hear him. "We'll soon be home and then everything will be perfect." He laid her on the floor and went to the back room pulling out the blanket he had brought.

'Everything else can wait. I do not need to be seen leaving here with her. That would definitely be a bad thing if someone could identify her.' Carrying the blanket back to where Usagi lay he sat her up and wrapped the blanket around her hiding her head and features intentionally.

Picking her up, Etienne gathered her in his arms just like a sleeping child. Deeply asleep, she curled up to him never realizing a thing. Saying a silent goodbye to the dojo, he turned out the lights for the last time and locked the door as he left.

* * *

Mamoru was just starting to worry when things became even worse. The girls and he himself had spent the afternoon and early evening hunting for Usagi and found no trace of her. It was nearing dark and his phone began ringing. He hurried to answer it hoping it might be Usagi. 

"Moshi moshi?" He could hear breathing over the phone.

"Mamoru-san...Have you seen Usagi?" His eyes widened to hear Ikuko's worried voice come across the phone.

"Um...actually...no I haven't...the girls and I have been looking for her since shortly after school let out." Mamoru felt ice water pool in his stomach and a cold sweat broke out on his brow. 'This isn't like her, where could she be?'

"Well she came home after school, but she left again and hasn't come home or called." Ikuko tried not to worry too much but the strain was evident in her voice.

"Don't worry Tsukino-sama I will find her no worries. You know Usagi, she probably got lost or something. Leave it to me; I will bring her home safely I promise.

"Thank you Mamoru-san." He heard her voice break as she hung up the phone. Listening to the beeping of the dial tone, he thought about where she might be and it scared him. Hanging up the phone, he hurried out the door to meet with the girls...

* * *

Usagi was starting to wake up when she felt a cup pressed to her lips. With her mouth dry, she knew a drink would help. Drinking deeply she enjoyed the cool feel of it as it passed her lips. In moments, she was sated and sleepy again for some reason that she could not grasp. Giving in to the urge she curled up to the softness around her and let sleep reclaim her.

* * *

Mamoru and the girls met at Rei's temple as a central location. He strolled up to the door and knocked. Rei opened the door and immediately realized by the look on his face things had gotten worse. 

"What is it?" She hurried him into the temple. Ami, Minako and Makoto already seated on the floor could see that something was wrong.

"Well Tsukino-sama called me looking for Usagi. She came home after school and then left again and they have not seen or heard from her since." Four pairs of eyes widened in surprise; their thoughts echoed his.

"That's just not like her, usually she would call them." Ami spoke aloud the thought that was running through all their minds.

"So how are we going to find her?" Rei chewed nervously on a piece of her hair thinking about her question.

"Well people don't usually just disappear, there has to be some kind of logical explanation." Mamoru tried to keep the girls calm; he needed them focused on finding her rather than panicking. "We just need to search so here is what I have planned. We need to separate and each take a section of town and look for her. We will cover more ground that way."

The four girls agreed and Rei found a map of Tokyo so they could map out sections. They quickly split it up and each person took an area and headed in that direction. Ami had reminded them that if anyone found any trace of Usagi to call everyone on their communicators...

* * *

Mamoru walked up a block looking everywhere, in alleys and doorways. When he spotted an old man standing near a bus stop he stopped and questioned him. Pulling out his wallet, he flipped it open showing the old man the picture. 

"Have you seen this girl? It's very important...She's missing and needs her medication or she might die." The old man shook his head and Mamoru felt even more frustrated. He had been walking for a half an hour with no sign of her. No one, he had asked, even remembered seeing her.

Mamoru hoped the girls were having better luck. He stumbled and stopped realizing his shoe had come untied. Bending down he bent forward to tie it. He heard footsteps behind him and never gave it a second thought with all the people around.

Suddenly he heard a whistling noise just before a sharp pain in the back of his head had him slumping forward blackness overtaking him.

* * *

Usagi awoke slowly stretching enjoying the softness around her. 'Wait I don't remember going to bed.' Her thoughts were still hazy being half-awake. 'Wait a minute...the last thing I remember...I was...where was I...Kami-sama! 

Her eyes flew open to glance at her surroundings. She did not recognize anything. 'Where am I? The room beautifully decorated in the palest of pinks and creams, the carpet looked soft and thick, the bed hung with beautiful silk hangings creating a canopy around her, seemed like a haven.

Her eyes wide with shock, she slid to the side of the bed and climbed down trying to stand. Her legs were still shaky and she felt dizzy, as the floor seemed to sway under her.

She stumbled over to the door to find it heavily barred and locked. "Hello? Hello? Is anyone around?" Banging on it, she became frightened when no one answered. Seconds ticked by until she heard a key scraping in the lock and then the door opened.

"Ah ma petite cherie you are awake at last." He walked up to her and laid his hand on her forehead before dropping a kiss on it. "Ah good no bad side affects from the tea."

Suddenly memories flashed in her mind. She had been in the dojo with him drinking tea just before she fell asleep.

"Where am I?" Her voice came out choked and nervous. She glanced around the room once again.

"Why at home of course. Do you like it, ma petite?" He reached for her hand just as she started to back pedal landing against the bed.

"What do you mean home? My parents will be worried I have to go." Her voice had risen as fear bubbled up inside her.

"Ma petite cherie, you do not understand...please you must calm down." He gave her a gentle look and walked forward sitting next to her.

"You love me, I know you do, and you will see that I love you too, ma cherie. You must understand I do this because I love you, but I can't share you with the world." His hand feathered over her cheek gently. "You are so beautiful ma petite cherie."

She sat trying to comprehend what was going on. "B-but...there are things you don't know. Things that that..." Her words trailed off as she thought about Mamo-chan.

Etienne could see that this conversation was upsetting her so he tried to calm her down again.

"No worries ma petite. It will be all right. Everything has been taken care of." He soothed her as best he could.

"You do not understand..." She covered her face with her hands and fought back the tears. "Oh Mamo-chan what have I done?" Her words were like ice water to him when she spoke aloud.

"This Mamo- person you speak of he wouldn't happen to be a dark haired young man, would he?" Etienne glanced at her with a sad look. Her eyes jumped to his face.

"Why, what do you know, tell me please?" She reached out and clasped his hand begging for what he knew.

"I am afraid, Mademoiselle, that this person you speak of is dead!" His tone was cold and hard and her eyes widened in shock.

"Dead..." It was all her mind could process. 'Dead...Mamo-chan... Dead...Mamo-chan.'

"Mais oui, He is dead" With a Gaelic shrug of nonchalance he continued...I saw it for myself." To prove his claim he pulled something out of his pocket. Thrusting it towards her he was not prepared for her reaction.

When she saw what he thrust into her hands the world around her suddenly bounced in and out of proportion before fading to black. The picture Mamoru kept in his wallet slowly drifted to the floor when it slipped from lifeless fingers as she collapsed in a heap.

"Ah, ma petite cherie, it is all right." He lightly slapped her cheeks until her eyes blinked open. She sat up slowly as a tear wandered down her cheek. He caught it with his thumb and wiped it away.

"You will survive, ma petite, I shall return shortly with a sumptuous meal for us to share." He stood slowly glancing down at her. "Your dress is in the closet, ma cherie." He turned and with a final wave left her, locking the door behind her.

Usagi lay dazed as he left. 'Mamo-chan is dead.' Scalding tears coursed down her cheeks. The pain in her heart was unbearable as her mind tried to accept the fact.

* * *

Ami being of sound logical thinking decided to start at Usagi's house. She knocked on the door and waited for Tsukino-sama to open it. 

"May I please look for clues in Usagi's room?" She smiled gently trying to appear calmer than she felt for Ikuko's benefit.

"Hai, go ahead, I know you guys are all trying to find her." Ikuko pointed up the stairs and wandered into the front room.

Ami wandered up the stairs and opened Usagi's door, to find her room a mess. There was stuff strewn everywhere, but Ami immediately knew to look for the out of place item rather than searching through everything. Glancing over everything, she noted all of the usual junk until a bright pink piece of paper caught her eye.

She walked over to Usagi's desk and picked it up.

_**Want to learn to better your self-defense skills?**_

_**I am your perfect teacher.**_

_**Please come to Ryu Dojo.**_

**_Classes are free for new students._**

Ami read the flier, her eyes widening in surprise at what she saw. 'So maybe this is why she has been acting so strange lately?' Taking note of the address, she tucked the paper in her pocket and left Usagi's room. Waving to Tsukino-sama, she let herself out and headed for the Dojo.

* * *

Mamoru woke with a pounding headache. Trying not to increase his pain, he glanced around through the gloom and tried to see the room. Chained to a chair in some kind of closet, listening closely he could faintly hear the hum of distant voices. 

Thinking of transforming, he decided to wait and see what whoever held him wanted. He could not quite move his wrist very well; anyway, they must have realized who he was. The manacles that held his wrists were wide and held his arms snug against the arms of the chair. They had also added a chain around his chest, knees and manacles held his ankles tight.

He frowned in the gloom thinking about who held him. 'It must be our newest enemy, but how did they know my real identity? Kami I completely forgot about finding Usagi. I hope the girls are capable of managing.'

He blew out a frustrated breath as he thought about how many ways they could and probably would botch everything. 'Why do I always have to be the one in charge? I wish just for once those girls could do something right. Usagi is the worst of the bunch. Why do I always have to play baby-sitter?'

The door opening interrupted his thoughts. A man he recognized walked into the room carrying a tray.

"Well if it isn't rose boy, bit of a headache eh? Sorry about that but it was the only way to grab you quickly." His smile belied his real attitude. "It was the least I could do. I still owe you for this scar, now don't I? I brought you some food, but oh there is a small problem."

He smiled again before continuing. "We have not been properly introduced. I am Rob-Pierre by the way." He waved at Mamoru as he spoke. "No need to speak, I know you are the mighty Chiba Mamoru or Rose boy as I like to call you. Tuxedo Kamen?" He laughed, "And who gave you such a funny name?" He watched his captive get angry as he continued taunting him.

"Ah yes the problem, how can you eat if your hands are rendered useless?" Rob-Pierre glanced at him thinking of his captive's arrogance, deciding how to best use it against him.

"So let me ask the question of the day. Why do you follow those girls around anyway? Can't handle it on your own?"

Mamoru was seething with rage. 'How does he know?'

"That Sailor Moon, there is just something about her." He smirked at Mamoru to add insult to injury. "I'd like to spend one night with her. Unlike you I think I could make her happy."

Rob-Pierre stood slowly watching Mamoru's futile angry glances. "Well I will let you be. Enjoy your food. I'll check in with you later." With a jovial wave, he left the tray across the room from the chained man and whistled a jaunty tune as he left the room.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 5. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please R & R and let me know what you think. Due to a suddenfamily emergency I will have to be away for a week. Please do not expect an update until this time next week. Thank you for reading. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all, Here is Chapter 7 of Fantastic Journey. Please R & R and let me know what you think.

I would really like to apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. When I last posted I promised a week and more like 3 or 4 have gone by. I had a family emergency, which I thought would only be a 3 or 4-day trip to see my ailing Grampere (French for grandfather). It ended up being a bedside vigil for 11 days until he passed away (otherwise, he would have died alone! yes, there are horribly cruel people out there.) I then hurried back only to turn around less than a week later to attend his funeral (It was truly fun surprising all of the evil people who thought I would not be there).

Authors Notes - 'Denotes People's Thoughts' To my reviewers I thank you for taking the time to keep up with this story. Crescendo- Thanks, Red-Rose18 Thank You, Cardcaptoreternity-Thanks, Jamestutz- Thanks, Starangel07-Thank You,

I hope you all enjoy it...

* * *

Fantastic Journey 

Chapter 6 - Mysteries, Apologies & Bargaining

Etienne stood outside the door and he could hear Usagi's tears. It broke his heart to hurt her but he knew that in the end it would be better for her. He wished he did not have to be so cold and hard regarding her other love but it was the only way to help her forget that dark haired fellow.

He listened for a few more minutes until it became too much and he grasped the knob intending on going back in and telling her the truth. When images of her loving eyes focused solely on him entered his mind, he let go of the handle and forced himself to walk away.

* * *

Ami arrived at the Dojo the next morning only to find it closed and empty. Wanting to know if Usagi had been around, she watched for people that probably lived nearby. Seeing a little boy across the street with a ball, she walked over and approached the boy. Bending down she dropped to his level not wanting to frighten him.

"Hello there, can I ask you a question. My friend is missing and I wondered if maybe you have seen her here." Pointing at the Dojo, she pulled a picture of Usagi out of her pocket and showed him.

"Yeah that's the pretty girl, she came for a couple of days." The little boy smiled and looked at Ami for approval. Ami nodded before asking him more questions.

"Have you seen my pretty friend today?" Ami held her breath hoping he had seen Usagi. She waited as he thought about it.

"Uh-huh she came earlier but she looked sad." The little boy looked at Ami. "Why was she sad, do you know?" Ami blushed not knowing how to answer the kid's blunt question.

"I think her friends made her sad, but did you see her leave? Did you see which way she went?" She smiled hoping to reassure the kid.

"She didn't leave, he carried her." The little boy smiled at her hoping that was the right answer.

"What do you mean he carried her? Can you explain it to me?" Ami tried to make her questions as simple as possible.

"The nice man carried her wrapped in a blanket the same way my mom carries me when I'm sleeping." He giggled. "The man didn't know her hair was hanging out the blanket." The little boy smiled at Ami. "I have to go now my mom says not to talk to strangers. Bye!" He waved before running off.

She watched as he headed home before grabbing her communicator. Calling the girls, she passed the word on about Usagi, and agreed to meet everyone at the Temple. The strange thing was none of the others had heard from Mamoru-kun and he did not answer his communicator.

* * *

Rob-Pierre wandered back into the storage room. His dark good looks irritated Mamoru even more than before. Studying his captor, he realized that the creep was actually handsome the scar only intensified his good looks. The man stood six feet tall his skin was swarthy and tan and his dark hair curled softly. Chocolate brown eyes studied him in return.

Mamoru looked even angrier then when he had left. "Getting hungry eh rose boy? Sorry about that my friend but I cannot risk having you attempt to throw roses; or escape for that matter." He smiled at Mamoru and sat in a chair across the way. Staring at him, he pondered which method of killing Mamoru would be the most fun. They both sat in silence for several minutes.

Mamoru watched Rob-Pierre and tried to control his anger. 'I have to stay calm and figure a way out of this.' He glanced over to find the man regarding him with an amusing glance.

Rob-Pierre saw that Mamoru was watching him closely. Waving a hand, he spoke again.

"Pay me no mind I am just pondering which method of killing you would be the most fun. Do you have a preferred method?" He did not wait for an answer before continuing to taunt Mamoru. "I think making you beg would be fun. Do you beg well?" He smiled sadistically at Mamoru trying to increase his fear.

"I could scar you like you scarred me, but you see I would make sure your scar was very visible and ugly. I might even be persuaded to let you live. Do you like that idea? I can just see it now. No woman would want you once your good looks were marred." Rob-Pierre laughed outright at the look on Mamoru's face. 'This is too easy.'

"Why do you need me?" Mamoru spoke between clenched teeth, thinking that maybe keeping this psycho talking would buy him time.

"It's all a part of the grander plan." With a mysterious look, Rob-Pierre stood and strolled to the door. "I'll be back later." He left again leaving Mamoru with more questions than answers.

* * *

Ami walked up to the temple shoulders slumped. Having no new ideas she had wandered the streets looking for Usagi. Minako Rei and Makoto were already waiting for her none of them had been able to rouse Mamoru on their communicators at all. They had searched all night and into the morning hours.

"What now? I have a very bad feeling, why don't you all wait while I do a fire reading." Rei glanced thoughtfully at all of them. She smiled softly and motioned for them all to relax. "I'll be as quick as possible but I think it might be important."

The other girls nodded and sat trying to think of any new ideas to help. Sitting quietly, they were all trying not to panic.

* * *

The door opening startled Usagi from her dozing. Shaking the cobwebs from her recently upset mind, she tried to recall everything that had just happened. She realized she had cried herself to sleep.

'Mamo-chan is dead and Etienne is vowing I will survive.' She watched as Etienne carried in a tray with a wonderful aroma seeping out from under the domed cover.

"Ah Ma Cherie I am saddened to see that you have not dressed for such a special occasion. I have brought a most excellent meal for us to share." He smiled down at her confused stare as he sat the tray down upon a table placed a short distance from a mammoth fireplace.

Glancing around for the third time, Usagi began noticing details of the room around her. The bed she sat upon faced the fireplace; off to the right was a white table, set for two with a delicate cream vanity and mirror over against the wall. Off to the left sat two comfortable looking reading chairs grouped together next to a bookcase graced with books. Glancing behind her at the bed, she noticed two doors she had not seen before.

He watched as she took in her surroundings. "Do you like it?" When she glanced towards the doors, he explained.

"Those are your closet and bathing room. Come now it is time to eat. I know you must be starving." He approached as he spoke and picked up her hand pulling her up to stand. He gently tugged her wrist before glancing at her as she slowly let him guide her towards the table.

Usagi dazedly tried to take everything in. It just seemed that there was too much at once. Watching silently, she stared as Etienne pulled out a chair for her and waited. She sat only because it was something to do. She felt him push the chair in for her.

He walked around the small table and sat across from her. She was surprised to see two beautiful pink carnations in a vase in the center of the table. Lifting off the dome with a flourish, Etienne watched for her reaction to the succulent food. He had paid a small fortune for a Japanese chef to create some of the best delicacies.

He smiled to see her look of astonishment. If this was a sign of things to come, he knew spending any amount of money to please her would be worth seeing her surprise.

"I hope you like it." He left off there and began dishing food onto both of their plates. When he handed her the plate she sat it down and picked up her fork. Before taking her first bite, she had to know one thing.

"Why?" It was all her muddled brain could think to spit out in that moment.

Etienne glanced at her in surprise. Thinking she meant the food, he answered honestly and simply, "Because you deserve the best of everything." He smiled reassuringly at her and set his plate down. Picking up his fork he was about to spear a bite when she clarified her question.

"Everything not just the food", she waved her hand around the room indicating the whole place. He smiled softly and carefully pondered her question as he speared his first bite.

"Because of our love," He put the bite in his mouth and watched for her reaction as he chewed, enjoying the wonderful flavor.

She speared a bite and put it in her mouth pondering his answer. 'Our love?' She wanted to ask but thought saving it for after dinner would be appropriate. Silently they both consumed their food each seemingly lost in thought surreptitiously watching each other.

When he tossed down his napkin, he studied her outright. Taking in her distraught appearance he thought how best to broach the subject of her confinement.

"Ma petite there are things...I mean...you must be wondering...ah see I am already making a mess of this." He dropped his eyes to the floor swiping a hand through his hair. "What I mean to say is you must have questions for me." He waited patiently as she gathered her thoughts.

"Why are you doing this?" she twisted her napkin nervously as she waited for his answer. Holding her breath, she realized she was afraid of what his answer might be.

"Cherie it started the day you walked in to the dojo. You may not believe me but I knew instantly that you were special. I would not have trained you if it were not so." He glanced at her beseechingly praying she would believe and understand what he was telling her.

"I knew in my heart that we were meant to be. I know you felt it too even though you did not realize it." He smiled tenderly before continuing. "The feelings in my heart are so strong...so passionate, ma cherie that I could not share you with anyone. Your training was the most exciting part of the day and I look forward to continuing it."

Etienne pushed his chair back and stood quickly circumventing the table to kneel next to her. "We are so perfect ma petite; I hope you are able to see that." He glanced up at her his eyes pleading for her understanding. He waited quietly giving her a chance to absorb his words and form her next question.

"Why couldn't you tell me?" Usagi swallowed trying to sound harsh knowing that she was failing miserably. "You could have just asked me." A lone tear slipped down her cheek as her eyes found his.

He glanced up to see the hurt in her eyes and he reached a hesitant hand to swipe away the tear. "I can only say in my defense that I was honestly scared. Scared that you might reject me or leave me." He smiled tenderly before continuing to try to soothe her.

"Cherie please," He stared deeply into her eyes as he spoke trying to convey his innermost feelings. "You must find it in your heart to forgive me. I vow to spend every hour of every day trying to make it up to you." Lowering his defenses, he allowed all of his pent up emotions to shine in his green eyes.

Usagi watched as his defenses fell away and the emotions swirling in his eyes became apparent. Need, loneliness and desire burned brightly calling to her soft side. Her anger wavering, she tried to bring it back to the forefront of her emotions. Closing her eyes for a moment, she tried to ignore the depth of emotions calling to her.

Instead, a haunting tune whispered a soft sound in her mind. 'Why does that tune seem familiar?' Chills slithered up her back as a fountain bathed in moonlight surfaced. She felt her face heating up at the memory of her dream.

Etienne watched silently as emotions danced across her features and drew her attention away from the moment. When a faint blush stole over her face, his curiosity was piqued. "Cherie what is it? Tell me please."

The seductive command of his voice did strange things to her mind. "It was a...fountain bathed in moonlight." She shook her head, wondering why she had told him even that much.

"Describe it?" He waited quietly for confirmation.

"A cherub stood with her small hands outstretched as the top part of the fountain poured water down over her little arms." Usagi glanced at Etienne to see a sad smile grace his face.

"Mais oiu the fountain of my childhood, how did you know of it Cherie?" He rose slowly to a standing position and wandered over to the bookshelf. Waiting for her to speak he busied himself selecting the proper book. Flipping the book open, he knew the exact page of the picture.

"I ah...I...dreamed of it." She glanced down at the floor not expecting him to believe in her reason. As she raised her eyes, it was to find him standing in front of her holding a book open for her to see.

Glancing down at the page he held open, her mind was shocked to see the fountain that had existed only in her dreams. 'Kami!'

"But...but how is that possible?" Glancing up at him, she was surprised to find a look of mystery on his face.

"Some thing's are best left to the imagination wouldn't you say?" He left off there watching as her blush deepened.

'Does he know? How can he know? Kami I can't just ask him.' Shaking her head in embarrassment, she simply nodded her agreement.

Distracting her from her anger had worked for the moment and now it was time for a little something more. He thought for a moment about asking her outright but thought this plan might work better.

"Cherie would you still like me to train you in the art of self defense?" He kept his features bland hoping that she would consent to having lessons once again.

Usagi thought for a moment about how it might help if she needed it. Chewing her lip nervously she studied her captor thoughtfully. 'Dare I ever try to escape then it would be a good thing, but do I want to escape?' This was a question whispered from her heart, not so easily answered, so she mentally backed away from it.

"I guess you can." She was afraid to glance directly at him in that moment, fearing what might be there in his eyes. Looking at the floor, she was surprised when he gently lifted her chin.

"Merci" It was only a whisper of a sound but it sped her heart up nonetheless.

* * *

Mamoru blew out a frustrated breath. He was no closer to answers than when he first woke up. 'Why oh why did Usagi have to go missing? If not for her stupidity I would not be in this predicament.' He sat contemplating how easy it would be in this moment to kill her. 'Kami, if I was able to get her out of the way I could do whatever I want. Hmm I wonder if I could blame it on these guys and get away with it.' The thought had him smiling until the door opened.

Rob-Pierre strolled into the room and closed the door behind him. Smiling at Mamoru he decided to put the next part of his plan into action. Sitting in the chair across the room, he pretended to ponder Mamoru.

"Well Rose boy, you must be getting tired of not knowing what is going on so I have decided to give you a choice." He stroked his chin, gathering his thoughts before continuing. "Here is the deal, my associate is holding a certain blonde friend of yours. You see he has grown very attracted to your friend. He says there may even be deeper feelings involved."

Rob-Pierre watched as it dawned on Mamoru that he was referring to Usagi. He smiled at the look of irritation that passed over Mamoru's face. "Okay so now you know. My friend is offering you a bargain of sorts. You leave intact only if you swear to call off the search using any means necessary. He promises in return for your life and good looks to take excellent care of the girl and that you will never have to deal with her again."

The look on Mamoru's face was priceless. He looked thrilled at the chance. 'Ah so it is as Etienne thought, rose boy really does not care about her. That is kind of sad really.' Rob-Pierre studied Mamoru thoughtfully before continuing.

"My associate says I am supposed to give you some time to think it through, so I will leave and return in exactly two hours and you should have your answer ready when I return."

Rob-Pierre stood and slowly made his way to the door. "You see you really are lucky because this bargain keeps me from marring your good looks or enjoying killing you slowly." With a jaunty salute, he strolled through the door and closed it.

Mamoru heard the key scrape in the lock and smiled thinking about how perfect this opportunity could turn out to be.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 6. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please R & R and let me know what you think? 


	7. Illusions Everywhere

Hello again everyone, Here is Chapter 7(Yes the real chapter 7 I caught my mistake after the fact!) of Fantastic Journey. I hope you enjoy it, please R & R and let me know what you think.

Author's Notes - 'Denotes People's Thoughts'

To my wonderful reviewers - THANK YOU! I added some personal comments and information at the end so read them there. They seemed too distracting here.

Here you go...on to the good stuff.

* * *

Fantastic Journey 

Chapter 7 - Illusions Everywhere

A half an hour had passed when Rei came staggering out of the sacred fire. She looked pale sweaty and exhausted. Makoto hurriedly jumped up and poured her a cup of tea. Stirring the hot beverage, she handed it to Rei.

Letting her sip at it to regain some energy the girls remained quiet as she gathered her thoughts. They watched her closely each one guessing whether the news was good or bad. She sank down on one of the pallets and looked relieved.

"First I could not get anything regarding Mamoru-kun." She held up a hand warding off questions and then continued. "As for Usagi-chan I do know that she is safe for the moment. That is all the fire could give me. I did feel a lurking sense of danger but the fire would not reveal anything."

"So that leaves us right back where we are." Ami looked thoughtfully at Rei. "But at least we know Usagi-chan is safe. I just wish we knew why Mamoru-kun has disappeared." They all sat quietly pondering their next step.

"Have any of you noticed Mamoru's odd behavior?" Minako spoke quietly keeping her head down waiting for the explosion. The girls all glanced at her in shock.

"Minako what are you talking about?" Rei spoke calmly keeping the anger out of her voice for the moment. She was ready to defend Mamoru if needed though.

"Well like earlier, did any of you notice the irritation in his eyes when he heard that I slipped up?" Minako looked at each of the girls for understanding. "It is not the only time I have seen him look irritated either. I have also seen him angry many times, I just don't know think I am imagining it."

They all stared at her thoughtfully and began searching their minds for any oddities they might have missed.

"Don't get me wrong, I would never want to hurt Usagi in any way but I just think it is odd that he disappeared at such an important time." Minako looked at everyone praying they understood.

"I think we should head back out and start searching again in teams. Since we searched all night and a few hours this morning with no luck we need to keep looking." Rei looked at everyone, noticing the exhaustion on all of their faces.

"Guys I know we are all tired and worried but we can do this. Usagi needs us and with this impending sense of danger I feel, we need to hurry." She tried to be upbeat and keep them all from worrying too much but she knew something was very wrong.

* * *

Usagi tried in vain to slow her heart down, but his quiet words and the look in his eyes kept her from succeeding. Etienne leaned forward and ran his thumb gently over her cheek causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"Ah ma petite, you take my breath away." He caught her lips in a gentle kiss just for a second and then backed off. Glancing at her, he could see the wonderment in her eyes.

"I think we should work on your meditation." He purposefully changed the topic abruptly trying to keep her off balance. "We did not get much time the first time so we are going to try again."

Usagi noticed he was once again the hard sensei no longer the caring soul. It confused her that he bounced back and forth so easily.

"You must sit over there in a chair." He indicated the chair over by the bookcase as he walked over and turned down the light to a bare glow. He watched as she slowly walked over and sat in one. Sinking down into the soft plump fabric, she relaxed a bit.

"Now remember what we did the first time. I want you to close your eyes, breathe deeply, and only concentrate on my voice. That's right, feel your self relax, breathe deeply. Relax and feel your self get lighter." He watched as she visibly sank deeper and deeper into her subconscious mind. "Keep going that's it, concentrate only on my voice, nothing else matters, feel yourself going deeper and deeper sinking slowly."

He kept his voice soft and alluring to help draw her in. He glanced at her to find her head slumped over.

"Cherie, are you with me?" Etienne watched as she slowly responded.

"Yes I am here." Her voice was soft and unsure.

"I need to know some things can you answer my questions?" He held his breath wondering how well the hypnotic state held her. She sat relaxed and simply nodded.

"Tell me your deepest secret? What do you hide from the world?" Watching closely he hoped there were no limitations to what she could say.

"I am Sailor Moon." She answered without any emotion in her voice. He smiled finally hearing it from her.

"How do you transform?" He waited wondering what she might say.

"I use my brooch." He glanced at the tee shirt she wore and seeing no brooch decided to ask.

"Where is your brooch?" Etienne sat thinking of the ramifications.

"In my house, I left it on my uniform." She answered honestly.

He stared thoughtfully at the girl wondering what else he should ask, until an idea came to him. 'I have read of such things but could it work?'

"I want you to try something new for me. Can you do that?" He waited watching as she nodded.

"I want to ask you something first. Who do you love?" He held his breath hoping to hear his name.

"I...I am not sure. I love two men." She answered him simply. He smiled softly before continuing.

"Who are these two men?" His gaze trapped on her face, he wondered if she would admit it.

"Mamoru and Etienne" she sighed softly as the two names left her lips. Now that he knew, he was ready for the second part.

"I want you to do something for me. I command you to forget every thought and memory of Mamoru! You have never known him! Do you understand that?" She nodded in response and awaited his next question.

His mind ran along another tangent for a moment and he had an even better idea. "Who are you?"

"Tsukino Usagi," the name fell from her lips. It surprised him because he had never known her real name; never bothered to find out, just always referred to her as ma petite.

"Okay I want you to forget everything. There has been no Tsukino Usagi no Sailor Moon. You are just simply ma petite. You have no memories of anything at all. Can you do that?" He waited until she nodded, then added something else.

"All you know is Etienne loves you. Is that clear?" He held his breath until she nodded again. "Now it is time for you to wake up. When you awake, you will remember none of this. Only when I tell you this has been a fantastic journey will you remember everything. I am going to count down from three and when I snap my fingers, you will awake, three...two...one."

He snapped his fingers and watched as her eyes blinked open. A small yawn slipped from delicate lips and he smiled softly.

"Well how do you feel?" He glanced at her surreptitiously waiting to see what would happen.

"Did I fall asleep?" She glanced at him anxiously hoping she had not embarrassed herself.

"No you just reached a deep level of concentration." He smiled reassuringly at her and to his dismay he heard a funny beeping sound coming from his pocket. Pulling out his communicator, he saw that Rob-Pierre had need of him.

"Ah my boss has need of me, I will return as soon as possible ma petite." He stood and leaned over placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Try to miss me?" He looked teasingly sad until she spoke.

"I already am." Usagi smiled at him love shining in her eyes and Etienne grinned as joy suffused his heart.

* * *

Etienne locked the door behind him before walking down the hallway. He knew where Rob-Pierre would be and headed for the main office. Knowing that the news was probably not good he was trying to prepare a contingency plan.

'Falling in love with her was never part of the plan but I cannot regret it. How can I disappear with her and save us all? There has to be a way to protect her. I don't want to lose her but if it is the only way to save everyone, I will do what I must.' With one last sad glance back towards her door, he schooled his features into calm acceptance and opened the door.

* * *

Rob-Pierre rubbed his hands together with glee. That fool rose boy was about to agree to leave and forget the girl. 'The idiot has no clue what's going on. His own arrogance will get him killed and with Sailor Moon out of the way, the rest of the plan is too simple.'

He grinned knowing that everything was coming together perfectly. When he had begun plotting the scheme his biggest worry had been Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen but now Etienne had taken care of Sailor Moon for him, even going as far as falling in love with the girl. Rose boy would be out of the way and all he had to do was start-collecting souls. Once he had enough human souls he could enslave them and replace Government Officials one at a time.

Tapping his foot, he wondered what was taking Etienne so long to arrive. 'He probably doesn't want to leave the girl. Poor besotted fool.' Rob-Pierre still did not understand all of the soft emotions that people claimed to have. 'What a waste!'

The door opened startling him from his musings. Etienne walked in and surprisingly looked happy. There was a strange air around him. Rob-Pierre could not put his finger on it but Etienne seemed different somehow.

"I came immediately. What is the news?" Etienne held his breath hoping against hope that it was good news.

"I think you are right. He looked thrilled at the chance to get rid of her. By the way how did you ever know that he would be willing?" Rob-Pierre studied his associate closely.

"Well I happened to see them the night you attacked." Etienne avoided mentioning the scar; he did not want Rob-Pierre angry now. "He looked irritated at having to catch her."

Rob-Pierre digested the news wondering how it might help him. "So you are saying that he does not return the love she has for him?"

"I think not, but that is no longer a concern. I conveniently helped erase her memory while I had her under. Hypnosis is useful." He did not mention that he had fail-safe measures in place. 'I know what this man is capable of and I will do what I must to stop him at any cost.' Etienne hid his rebellious feelings, keeping a calm mask in place.

"So we are ready for the next phase. It has been two hours since I left him and it is time to get an answer." Rob-Pierre grinned and stood slowly. "Wait here I shall return in a moment and we will figure out how best to get him out of here." He walked through the door and shut it behind him.

* * *

Etienne's shoulders drooped in relief, worry leaving him in waves. He thought that Rob-Pierre saw through his mask, but apparently, he was still safe. If or when Rob-Pierre figured out his duplicity, he would be hurting if not dead. Knowing how vindictive he was Etienne knew Rob-Pierre would cause as much pain as possible before killing him. Etienne schooled his features back into a calm mask and chased the tension from him.

* * *

Mamoru sat smiling in anticipation. His plan was too perfect and he enjoyed the simplicity of it. 'Once Usagi is dead, things will be even better. With the girls being sympathetic to my grief they will do anything to help me feel better.'

He didn't know how much time had passed but he was getting impatient waiting for his captor to return. He jumped in surprise when the door opened. Rob-Pierre made his way into the room studying Mamoru as he walked.

"Well Rose Boy, your two hours are up. Have you made up your mind?" He watched Mamoru closely waiting in anticipation.

"I think it is a good idea but you must assure me that the item that we are bargaining with will never end up being my problem again." Mamoru glared at his captor emphasizing his point.

"I can assure you that the problem has already been taken care of. The person, you so callously speak of, has no memory of you or anything from before today." Rob-Pierre let the disdain in his voice show. He had no liking for this egotistical ass.

"That is a good thing then. I'll accept your offer on one condition. I would like to see the item one last time before I leave." He prayed his captor would accept his condition. Wearing his poker face, he kept his face blank and stared at Rob-Pierre.

"I will have to ask my associate but I think that may be plausible. Let me arrange your release and I'll figure something out." Rob-Pierre studied Mamoru as he spoke. 'What is he up to now? I had better make sure to have Etienne close at hand.' He smiled and stood before continuing. "I'll be back shortly." With that said, he strolled to the door never looking back...

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 7. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please R & R and let me know what you think.

Red-Rose18 - I can't apologize for what my Muse decides. I hope on the whole you like the story though.

Santi - I am glad you like my twist. Thanks!

jamesstutz - I love your review. It was great. Thanks, You are a great reviewer. ;)

Maroon Heart - I am glad you like it so far. The fountain was intended to make the reader wonder whether her dream her own or does he know more than he lets on.

Cardcaptor Eternity - I am sorry you did not catch that. They are two different people. Thanks for reading. I do hope you enjoy.

PoisonMoon - I am sorry you do not like Mamo-chan's yuckiness that is due to an email I received, (You know who you are! THANKS) in which the reviewer made some awesome points and my muse happened to agree so I thought WHAT IF...? There really is no specific reason. I hope overall you will like the story though.


	8. Understanding

Hello Minna, Here is the conclusion to Fantastic Journey. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R and let me know what you think.

Author's Notes - 'Denotes People's Thoughts' To my lovely reviewers THANK YOU!

Cardcaptor Eternity -Thank You, Red-Rose18 - I hope you enjoy this, Summergurl - Sorry there is no seiya in this lovely fic, but I hope you enjoy, SelenneStarr - Thank You, Crescendo - I hope you like this as much as the rest, Jamesstutz - THANKS, Poisonmoon - Etienne and Rob-Pierre are two different people. I hope you can find some liking for this story even though you seem to have already figured everything out.

I still do not own Sailor Moon this is just my overactive imagination at work...I know I know...beat it so we can read the good stuff...

* * *

Fantastic Journey 

Chapter 8 - Understanding

Ami wandered into an industrial part of Tokyo and began scanning with her handheld. When she found negative energy, she called the girls.

"You guys need to get down here, I am heading in." She gave them the address and quickly signed off. Finding an open air vent, she smiled to have found a way in. Removing the screen and climbing in she began knocking cob webs out of the way and sliding her way along.

She paused listening when she heard voices. Holding her breath, she was surprised to hear Mamoru's voice along with another voice she vaguely recognized. 'Think...think why does that voice sound familiar?' Suddenly it dawned on her; the voice was their latest enemy the man Mamoru had scarred.

"I think it is a good idea but you must assure me that the item that we are bargaining with will never end up being my problem again." Mamoru's voice floated from below her, Ami's eyes widened in surprise at hearing such a hard edge to his voice.

"I can assure you that the problem has already been taken care of. The person, you so callously speak of, has no memory of you or anything from before today." The voice of their enemy held disdain and it caught Ami off guard. When his words sank in she almost gasped aloud.

'Person...person...you so callously speak of...no memory of you or anything from before today' When it suddenly dawned on her that they were more than likely referring to Usagi, her vision swam with tears to think that Mamoru would so callously bargain with their princess's life like that. The anger she felt shocked her, instead of staying and listening to more she kept crawling intent on saving Usagi at any cost.

* * *

Rob-Pierre walked back into the room where Etienne lounged relaxed. Kicked back in the chair he was happy to see Rob-Pierre grinning.

"It is a go then?" He asked watching his partner closely. When Rob-Pierre nodded, he let out a small shaky sigh.

"Yeah but there is one small complication, he wants to see her one last time." Etienne threw Rob-Pierre a surprised glance before speaking.

"What did you tell him?" 'Why would he want to see her one last time if he wants to be rid of her,' Etienne could not help but wonder. Rob-Pierre held up a hand to ward off any more questions.

"I told him it was up to you, but if you think it is okay, I want you close by. I do not trust this idiot at all." Etienne thought for a moment before speaking.

"I think it should be okay. She won't recognize him that much is certain. Did he say why he wanted to see her?" He asked even though there was probably no answer. He watched as Rob-Pierre shook his head.

"He probably just wants to make sure that she is well cared for and doesn't recognize him. I would do the same in his shoes." Rob-Pierre hoped that was all Mamoru was up to. "I want you close by in the shadows and quiet. I will send some other lackey to escort him to her room. He does not need to see you unless it becomes necessary."

* * *

The door opened and Mamoru hid his smile. Everything was falling into place nicely when a different person came into the room.

"I am here to release you and take you to see your friend for the last time." He came over to Mamoru and unlocked the manacles holding his wrists and then his ankles. Pulling out a different key, he unlocked the chains around his knees and chest.

Mamoru began rubbing feeling back into his wrists and hands. Stretching his arms and legs he grimaced as his muscles began protesting. He stood slowly and looked at the newcomer. The guy was probably a few years younger and looked like some one they found on the street willing to take orders for a minimal amount of money.

Mamoru had been eyeing the knife since he had first awakened. Someone had to be dense to leave a knife in plain sight of a dangerous captive. He deftly swiped it up and slipped into his pocket when the young man turned away for a moment.

"Okay I am ready." He looked at the guy expectantly and waited shifting his weight around and flexing all of his stiff muscles.

"This way, you only have a minute and then I am to blindfold you and escort you out. The boss people don't want you knowin' where we are." He walked over to the door and glanced back at Mamoru to make sure he was following.

They entered a hallway and walked down the corridor before making a right turn. The young guy walked to the third door and stopped pulling out a ring of keys. When the guy found the right key and put it in the lock, Mamoru made his move. He tapped the guy on the temple with the knife hilt and caught the body just before the kid slumped to the floor. Looking both ways quickly he dropped the body out of the way and opened the door.

* * *

Ami finally found a vent she could push out. Dropping to the floor, she immediately made for the shadows and looked around. She appeared to be in a hallway but she was not sure where. When a door down the hall suddenly opened, she slammed herself in a nook and prayed the dark shadows were enough to hide her. 

Holding her breath, she was not surprised when Mamoru came out the door behind a young man. They walked down the hallway away from her and took a right. Ami quickly made her way to the corner and peeked around. She was just in time to see Mamoru tap the guy and set his limp body out of the way. When he opened the door and entered the room, she slowly made her way closer, keeping to the shadows.

* * *

Etienne stood quietly in the shadows watching as George led Mamoru to her door. When he saw Mamoru tap George he almost cried out in warning. Instead, he decided to wait and see what Mamoru was going to do. When he sat George's limp body out the way and began unlocking the door, Etienne thought he was going to try to rescue Usagi, but that did not make sense. When the back of his neck prickled, he realized that Usagi was probably actually in danger. Moving out of the shadows he slowly approached the door.

* * *

Usagi was still sitting in the chair when the door opened. A man she did not recognize opened the door and looked at her a moment before speaking. 

"Usagi?" The man looked at her as though he knew her. He strolled into the room and stood watching her with an odd resentful look. She watched him for a moment before speaking.

"Do I know you? Etienne should be right back if you are looking for him. I do not know this Usagi person you speak of." He glared at her, which made her draw back in surprise.

"Well that makes this easier then. I am really not sorry to be killing you because your death will greatly benefit me." He pulled the knife from his pocket and aimed it at her heart. The look of shock on her face did not affect him at all.

He drew back his wrist and threw the knife, when out of nowhere, a blonde man literally jumped in front of Usagi deftly blocking her body.

Unfortunately, he did not fare so well, the knife caught him in the chest, burying itself deep in his flesh. He immediately slumped to the ground, smiling weakly at Usagi.

Mamoru stared in shock, he could not believe his one chance to rid himself of such a problem had just fallen apart. He was pondering a second attempt when, struck from behind, his vision began wavering. A second tap and his world faded to black. The last thing he heard was a vaguely familiar voice. "Turn about is fair play. This time though you won't be so lucky."

* * *

"Etienne..." Usagi immediately jumped up and dropped down next to him. Picking his head up gently she set it in her lap. She was not surprised to find tears racing down her face. 

"Ah ma petite, remember I love you..." He paused as horrible wracking coughs shook his whole body. "I loved you for you. I did not care about Sailor Moon!"

She ran her hand over his cheek. "I love you too. It is going to be all right Etienne. Just hold on." 'He must be in shock and rambling.'

His voice was raspy and he sounded watery, breathing shallowly before continuing. "Cherie it has been a fantastic journey hasn't it?" His words had her mind buzzing and suddenly it was like waking from a dream; everything made much more sense but none of that mattered now.

"Etienne hold on...we'll get you help, just hold on." She was crying harder watching as he tried to speak once more.

"P...please cherie just save everyone..." He paused coughing as blood bubbled up out of his mouth, his hand wandered to her cheek and he ran his thumb over her cheek. With his last breath, he whispered, "I love you". Before his hand fell lifelessly to the floor and his eyes lost their spark.

Usagi found herself tugged upright away from Etienne's body. Glancing up in surprise, she was shocked to see Ami dragging her.

"Come on, quickly we have to get out of here. Where is your brooch?" Ami quickly whispered leading her towards the door. She had watched as the young man tapped Mamoru a couple of times and then hefted his unconscious body and left the room. That is when she jumped into action.

"I left it at home that is why I could not transform." Usagi glanced back one last time at Etienne's body before looking forward again.

Pulling Usagi along Ami headed into the hallway looking both ways before ducking into the shadows. They made their way along the wall until they made it safely back around the corner. They could hear voices coming from a room down the hall.

Ami quickly pulled the vent cover off before lifting Usagi so that she could grab it and pull herself up. Usagi climbed in and turned around grasping Ami's arms to help pull her up. Once they were both in Usagi looked in both directions until Ami pointed to the left. Usagi quietly began inching along trying to be quiet.

* * *

When Rob-Pierre realized that Sailor Moon was gone and Etienne was dead, he was furious. When George explained what had happened he decided Rose Boy would pay the price. 

He could not believe that Etienne had sacrificed his life for the girl. 'Maybe there is something I do not understand about these softer emotions.' He was so mad that he did not even bother making Mamoru suffer he just simply gave George the order to kill him. Smiling, George picked up a wicked looking knife and headed for the storage closet.

Rob-Pierre sat pondering all that had happened. He knew without a doubt that the Sailor Senshi would come for him. Awaiting their return, he sat trying to understand where he had made mistakes. Most of his realizations came too late.

When a giant rumble shook the building, he stood slowly and made his way out to meet his destiny.

* * *

Fantastic Journey - Epilogue 

Think of me,

Think of me fondly

when we've said goodbye.

Remember me

once in awhile,

please promise me you'll try.

Think Of Me - Phantom Of The Opera

Usagi stood in front of his headstone smiling softly. She placed the vase with pink carnations in the little vase holder. Placing a finger on the smooth stone, she hesitantly traced the cherub. It was the same as the one on the fountain. Seeing his name etched in the cold stone, she traced that too.

Etienne Christian Bramoulette. April 21, 1977 - June 18, 1997

"Don't worry, I will always remember." It was all she said before turning and walking back to her friends. The girls all watched her closely and when a single tear slid down her cheek, they gathered her close in a group hug and led her out of the cemetery.

FIN

* * *

Here is an end to Fantastic Journey. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have in writing it. Please R & R and let me know what you think. 


End file.
